


网恋奇遇

by COLDTEA_LC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC
Summary: *PWP*其实是个角色扮演





	网恋奇遇

哈利紧张地坐在客厅，等待着他神秘的恋人，他一边希望着门铃声快一点响起，又一边有些紧张地希望他就这样一直等待。  
“叮——”门铃在哈利怀着矛盾的心情的时候响了起来。哈利有些发颤地走到了门口，打开了大门。  
“先生，你好。”门口站着一位金发的英俊青年，他的声音低沉富有磁性，就好像哈利最喜欢听的广播节目里的声音。他穿着黑色的袍子，让他看起来严肃又禁欲，但也给了他微妙的性感，让哈利非常心动，毕竟他在Tinder里说了自己的癖好是金发灰眼的男孩，这个ID叫“Dragon”的男人自称满足他一切对于外貌的要求，但是他不同意发照片，要留到见面的时候再展示。  
“Hi，所以···你就是Dragon？”哈利对门外的男人确认。  
“是的，你可以叫我德拉科，那么你就是绿眼狮子？可是你看上去这么甜，就像一只猫咪。”金发的男人有点邪气地笑了。哈利想这家伙一定曾经用这样的笑容俘获了不少人的心。  
“我想这可能是你没有上过我的床，不然你一定不会否认我是狮子。”哈利炯炯有神的绿眼睛看着他，学着他假笑。  
“光在嘴上说可是不行的，”德拉科跟着哈利走进屋子，“我知道你就是大名鼎鼎的救世主哈利·波特，想必你从不会退缩。”  
“德拉科，我一直渴望着被一个金发灰眼的男人干到失去意识，”他本来在前面带着德拉科走进他的房间，说到这里他转过了头，“一个就像你一样的男人，所以我在Tinder上选择了你。”  
德拉科的喉结非常明显地滚动了一下，“那我怎么敢让救世主失望呢？”  
他们一同走进这间格兰芬多红为主色调的房间，虽然德拉科并不想承认这会比斯莱特林的墨绿色更好看，但是这个房间给他一种温馨的感觉。  
救世主穿着普通的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，看起来就像一个麻瓜，“那么德拉科，我当够了救世主，也不想再掌控什么，去拿主意了，我想完全享受不用自己主导的性爱。”他转过身看着德拉科，这句话有他一贯的领导者的魄力，也有一点撒娇的成分。  
“没有问题。”  
德拉科走近哈利，牵起他的一只手，先是放在自己心脏的位置，然后又举到自己的唇边，轻轻把一根手指含到了嘴里，然后伸出他粉红色的舌头舔了起来，他一边舔一边用他深沉的美丽灰眼睛看着哈利，缠绵又色情，好像要把哈利吸到漩涡的深处，哈利立刻漏出了一丝呻吟。“我会像这样，温柔地对待你。”他充满磁性的声音轻轻落在哈利耳边。  
德拉科修长的手指一颗一颗解开哈利衬衫的扣子，他苍白的指尖划过哈利的锁骨，然后一点一点向下，移动到了一边的乳头上，看着它因为遇到冷空气变硬，然后坏心眼地用指尖在这颗可怜的肉粒上打转，它便更加充血变得发红。  
“救世主原来是这样淫荡的人吗？这么快就有了反应，你很希望被这样吗？”他说完低下他的头，把其中一颗肉粒含进了嘴里。  
“啊···”哈利顿时感到胸前一阵潮湿，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着脊椎传到他的大脑，他把手搭在了那颗淡金色的脑袋上，他甚至不知道要推开还是把它拉的更近。  
德拉科抬起了头，手里也不忘照顾着另一边被冷落的乳头，它变得肿胀，之后被按扁搓圆，又引来了哈利的一阵喘息，“回答我，你想不想被这样对待？”  
“想···”哈利的绿眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，就像融化的绿色，充满了情欲。  
“乖男孩。”  
德拉科腾出一只手来，熟练地解开了裤带，然后脱离了束缚的裤子立刻落到了哈利的脚踝，露出来他的窄腰以及被最普通内裤包裹着的性器。内裤的前端因为潮湿变得有些透明，哈利看起来不知所措又充满了欲望的脸，还有他诚实的身体反应，让德拉科也感觉到自己的内裤变得更紧了。他蹲了下来，缓缓把哈利的内裤拉了下来，肿胀的性器弹了出来，几乎弹到了他的脸上，甚至卷曲的毛发已经划过了他的脸颊。  
“我已经闻到了你的气息。”德拉科向上抬起头，戏谑地看着哈利。  
哈利立刻被这句露骨的调情搞得羞红了脸，“别这样···”  
“又是谁说想要被主导的性爱呢？”他用自己惯用的假笑看着哈利，之后毫不犹豫地把眼前的阳具吃进了嘴里。  
“Fuck···”最敏感的部位就这样猝不及防地进入了温暖潮湿的口腔，过量的快感让哈利感觉自己的大脑几乎段路，他除了脏话实在是想不出来别的词语，他的手又放在了德拉科的头上，并且跟随着德拉科的节奏一下一下把自己的阴茎送得更深。  
德拉科充满技巧地舔舐着哈利龟头上方最敏感的一圈，唾液和越来越多的分泌物共同作用下发出了淫靡的水声，他甚至感觉得出来哈利的家伙又涨大了。他不满足于这样，这还不够满足他渴望更多的救世主，他吮吸着哈利的前端，仿佛在用吸管吸什么东西。  
“德拉科···德拉科···”哈利的声音立刻高了一个八度，他的膝盖发软，如果不是德拉科在下方支撑着他，他可能就要跌在了地板上。  
德拉科担心自己没掌握好力度，连忙把东西吐了出来，“哈利，你还好吗？是不是弄痛你了？”他灰色的眼睛里满是关切，他希望自己在性事上给救世主一个美好的体验。  
“不是···”哈利迷离的眼睛带着一层薄薄的水汽，“是我···实在是太爽了。”  
德拉科的心脏一下子回到了胸腔，他换回了自己一贯有些嘲讽的表情，“看来就算是淫荡的救世主，我满足起来也不在话下。”  
“你刚才为什么看起来很担心？”哈利假笑着断断续续地问。  
“别说胡话，我一向从容优雅，“德拉科先是脸一红，然后立刻切换回了假笑，“倒是您，如果不到床上的话，就要站不稳了吧。”他把绿眼睛的格兰芬多带向了柔软的大床，然后用无杖魔咒把自己的袍子除了下来丢在了一边。  
“你看起来自己也难以忍耐了。“哈利看着他勃起的性器调侃。  
德拉科没有回应他，继续他没完成的工作，哈利很快没有了用语言挑衅德拉科的能力，只能断断续续发出发出呻吟。温热的口腔，灵活的舌头，热度携带着无穷的快感从他的耻骨一路传入大脑，德拉科的速度也越来越快，哈利感觉自己马上就要到了快感的极限。  
“我···我要出来了···”他有气无力地说，想要提醒德拉科快点吐出来。  
但是对方根本没有要离开的意思，哈利想伸出手去推他，但是无奈实在是没什么力气，反而更像是欲拒还迎。  
“不行了···”  
而听到这话的德拉科却为他做了一个深喉，哈利终于释放了出来。德拉科并没有吃下所有的液体，还有多余的挂在他的嘴边，他伸出了自己的舌头，勾人地笑着然后舔掉了。  
“真的很浓，救世主难道很缺男人吗？”  
“白痴。追求我的人不少，但他们都不是你这样的金发灰眼，又有些讨人厌的男人。”  
“啧啧，这说出去该多么令人震惊，杀死黑君主的哈利·波特，竟然是这样的受虐狂，愿意被一个讨人厌的男人压在床上，还在他的嘴里交代了。”他跪在了床上，把哈利因为高潮发软的腿搭在了自己的肩上，长期傲罗的训练让他的做这些动作毫不费力。  
德拉科低下头，看着刚好可以露出来的肉穴，它一张一合地翕动着，仿佛在邀请者德拉科。  
“笨蛋，你不要再看了！”看着德拉科充满兴趣地盯着自己，哈利害羞地想要制止他。  
“别害羞甜心，这真的很火辣。”说着他施了一个无杖的润滑轴，后穴立刻变得潮湿起来，他放入了第一根手指。充满弹性的穴肉立刻裹紧了他的手指，光是想一想一会自己的阴茎就会被这样又紧又热地包围，德拉科就变得更硬了。  
异物的插入却并没有给哈利带来任何不适感，相反它感觉后穴变得空虚了起来，他渴望着更多的触碰，渴望着由更大更热的东西来填满他，肉体和精神上双重的渴望让他变得心痒难耐。  
德拉科仿佛看透了他的心思，然后插入了第二根手指，轻轻地在他的后穴里旋转，试图找到那敏感的腺体。  
“啊···德拉科，我想要你。”  
“别急，不是你说想要完全地享受性爱吗？”因为忍耐的汗水从德拉科的金发上流了下来，眼前的救世主虽然有时候说话不够好听，但他也是需要被爱护的，他不希望自己的性爱会给他粗暴的感觉。  
“我···我想要更大的···”哈利感觉自己的穴肉更不知羞耻地裹紧了德拉科的手指。  
“那么，你想要什么呢？只要你说，我就会满足你。”他放入了第三根手指，继续为他扩张。  
“你···”  
“我就在这里，我的手指在你的身体里。”德拉科故意听不懂，他只是想听哈利说出那句他最想听的话。  
“请你操我，用你的阴茎满足我，让我几乎失去意识。”哈利的声音带着哭腔，但却比平时甜腻得多。  
这就是德拉科最想听的话，他一直不算一个讨人喜欢的人，也总是活在父亲的阴影下，现在即使是救世主，也会恳求着他操他，为他带来极致的快感，把他带上性事的天堂。  
感受到了哈利的穴肉变得放松，德拉科终于把自己的阴茎插入了渴望已久的小洞。  
被插入的哈利感觉到了空虚得到了慰藉，但是这还不够，还需要更大的动作，更加大开大合地撞击才可以让他从不断累积的快感的迷宫中解放。“快···再快一点···”  
德拉科当然一开始就动作过大会让哈利受伤，但是哈利的催促就像小猫的爪子一样挠着他的心，他只能断断续续给一些更深入的撞击。  
“快··别磨蹭···如果你不行···我立刻就换人···”哈利继续催促着。快感越来越多，但是德拉科却仿佛总是避开让他高潮的方式，他感觉他在折磨他。  
德拉科终于相信了哈利其实是狮子，他毫不犹豫地更快地在甬道中抽插，终于到了某一个点的时候，哈利的声音突然变了音调，看来他应该找到了正确的位置。之后，他的每一次撞击都集中在那个点，大开大合的操弄让有些红肿的穴肉翻了出来。德拉科的阴茎就这样被饥渴的穴肉揉搓着，挤压着，即将到了缴械的边缘，但是他渴望能给哈利更持久更贴心的体验。  
“要不行了···”哈利的呻吟又飘到了德拉科的耳边。随着敏感点不断被撞击，哈利终于感觉到自己要从快感的困境中解放出来了。“德拉科···”他意识模糊地叫着德拉科的名字，看着这个美丽的金发男人，眼睛同他一样的失神，完完全全沉浸在这场性爱里。  
然而德拉科听到了黑发绿眼美人叫他的名字，一个忍不住，直接交代在了哈利的体内。他顿时脸红得仿佛要燃烧起来，这关乎着男人的自尊，索性他的纠结并没有持续太久，因为几秒钟之后，哈利也射了出来，白色的液体甚至落在了他们交合的位置。  
德拉科拔出自己的性器，拔出来的时候还发出了“啵”的声音，浊液也被带了出来，沾在哈利有些红肿的穴口，他鬼使神差地低下了头，轻轻舔去了液体。  
“白痴！！！”哈利惊叫了起来。  
“嘘，别激动宝贝，你真的很甜。”  
德拉科又贴心地施了清洁咒，把一切清理干净，和他的美丽男孩并排躺在一起。  
“德拉科，你为什么会想玩这种约炮的角色扮演呢？”哈利有些不解地问。  
“这就是情趣，你真是什么都不懂。”德拉科先是嘴硬，“Well，可能是我想体验被你一见钟情的感觉吧。”  
哈利不禁笑了起来，“事实上，我们本该如此。”

 

Fin.


End file.
